He Thought He was the Crazy One
by PurpleAmbitions
Summary: AU: Neko Gamzee. Kurloz without stitches. Gamzee is just lounging around when he hears a loud noise in the house. Something is up with Kurloz. Contains: Makaracest, KurGam, dub-con, death(Not of the Makara brothers), yaoi bois -Jay
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh wow I haven't wrote in forever like damn. Sorry guys. I've been so caught up with life and not doing anything. Also drawing. This will contain yaoi butt secks so beware **_

Gamzee hopped up on the couch with a tiny meow. Sensing that something was amiss, he frowned slightly and looked around the room.

Something felt different.

_Hmmm... Kurloz isn't around... Wonder where he is..._

The elder Makara was usually in the house, bugging him about work to be done.

Concern soon faded when he lost all ability to think. Gazing at the floor, he noticed a long, blue string resting quietly on the carpet. Motherfuck were strings so fucking fun to play with.

Giving into distraction, Gamzee pounced upon it and began to wrestle with it. After ten minutes of endless playing, the Capricorn grew tired and soon decided it was time for a nap. He got up on the couch, nuzzled in, and settled down to slip into a deep sleep.

However, he had not slept more than a minute when he heard a huge slam. This made Gamzee almost jump off the cushion. His ears perked up and he peered over the back of the couch.

He heard a few more crashes and ducked, his ears flicking back.

Gamzee cautiously jumped off the couch and made his way to the origin of the loud noises.

He scrambled under the nearest chair when he heard a high pitch scream.

_Motherfuck... That sounded like Meulin..._

The neko Makara peeked his head into the nearest bedroom. Meulin's body wasn't too far from the door. From where he stood, Gamzee could see that a narrow slit bisected her throat. Fresh, olive blood was still trickling out of the wound.

Gamzee's eyes widened, and he took a step back, freezing when he felt his tail hit something.

He heard a frightening voice chuckle in the back of his mind.

"Oh Gamzee... How good of you to bring yourself to me."

The young Makara glanced behind him, frightened to see that no one was there.

Gamzee hissed a little. "What the motherfuck have you done Kurloz... Why are you acting so fucking..." His words caught in his throat. Could it be...? Could it be that Kurloz had finally gone... insane?

The thought seemed improbable. The elder Makara was so calm and collected. He had his fucking shit together. Something must have really pissed him off.

Before Gamzee could utter another word, he felt a cold hand grab his neck and drag him into the bedroom.

The younger Makara looked up, just to see a olive blood-soaked Kurloz.

"Kurloz, what motherfucking happened?!"

Kurloz ignored his question and threw him on the bed.

"Don't you fucking move."

The elder Capricorn grasped the dead Meulin's arm, and dragged her out.

Gamzee wouldn't dare move. Though he wasn't that scared of Kurloz, he might just be the buffer of him hurting others.

_Shit. Karbro is out there. He better not fucking touch him._

Gamzee heard a thud, and then footsteps walking back toward the bedroom. He frowned, trying to prepare himself for whatever Kurloz had planned for him.

Kurloz walked back in dressed in new clothes, but spots of blood still stained his face.

The elder Makara walked over to the bed.

Gamzee opened his mouth to question the Capricorn, but before he could get a word out Kurloz's lips crashed against his, a tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Gamzee's eyes widened in shock as Kurloz grasped his hips and deepened the kiss, twisting his own tongue around Gamzee's.

The younger Makara tried desperately to shove Kurloz away, but the elder was stronger than him.

Kurloz grasped Gamzee's ass, and pulled from him, leering down at Gamzee with a hungry grin.

Gamzee hissed.

"What the fuck are you fucking doing!?"

Kurloz smirked.

"Claiming what is mine."

**Ack so I'm going to finish this later. I will get to sex as soon as I can. one week tops. If It isnt finished by that deadline, then please message me with an angry letter stating: YOU PROMISED U liAR **

**Ok? ok. See you guys then**

**-Jay**


	2. Sex yaoi aw yiss

_**Haha you guys pft.**_

_**Ok so I kept getting hounded to finish this when I should've. ok so I got engaged and it was my Fiance's birthday. Plus school is pretty terrible so sorry guys for making you wait. My bad. Here's the rest. wonk**_

Gamzee could barely fathom what was happening. Here he was, sprawled on the bed, half-naked, and being covered with kisses and bites. He bit his lip to keep in the sounds his body wanted him to make.

It was a strange feeling. A feeling he thought he would never endure. The younger Capricorn couldn't figure out if he liked it or not. Even so he was going to have to experience it. Kurloz had Gamzee's wrists bound behind him.

Kurloz was making his way down, as he was licking and biting at Gamzee's nipples. Gamzee squirmed a little under him. The younger Capricorn wasn't sure if he was trying to get more of the feeling or get away from it.

Kurloz kissed lower and lower, until he stopped at Gamzee's hips. He gave a quick smirk, and started to slide the big baggy pants off. Gamzee hissed and tried to kick him away.

"Hey motherfucker, this isn't motherfuckin' right. Can we please just stop this?"

Though he had tried to hard to sound intimidating, it sounded a little bit like he was frightened.

_But who wouldn't be? Can't forget what he did to __**Meulin.**__ Is that what he had in store for him...?_

Kurloz grasped Gamzee's dick and rubbed the tip gently. "Don't you worry your cute little motherfuckin' head... I'll be gentle..." He grinned.

Gamzee's fists clenched and his hips bucked involuntarily. A tiny moan escaped his lips.

"D-Don't motherfuckin' lie to me..."

Kurloz smirked and continued to rub him up and down. He grasped his ass with his free hand and kissed Gamzee roughly. Gamzee moaned into the kiss.

Kurloz pulled away and grabbed a little bottle of what seemed to be lube. Gamzee frowned again. He squeezed his legs together and hoped Kurloz couldn't pry them open.

"Kurbro... I got to ask... why did you motherfuckin' slaughter Meulin...?"

Kurloz suddenly lost his smirk and glared at him. "Why the **FUCK** are you worried about her. She's a piece of garbage that's all. Now open your legs, or I'll get **REALLY** angry."

Gamzee slowly let his legs open, and hoped whatever what was going to happen, that he would be able to walk afterward.

Kurloz coated his fingers with the lube and pressed a finger against Gamzee's entrance suddenly. Gamzee hissed a little. "F-Fuck Kurbro... I don't think anything will fit..."

Kurlox smirked. "Of course it will... By the time I'm done you'll be writhing in pleasure begging me not to stop."

Gamzee blushed lightly and tried to make the best of it.

Kurloz slowly pushed his middle finger inside Gamzee. The Younger Makara clenched up a little, not used to this strange feeling at all.

"K-Kurloz..."

Gamzee panted heavily, getting a little excited.

_Why the motherfuck are you getting excited...? This isn't something to get excited about shit.._. He wondered.

Kurloz thrust the finger in slowly and softly at first, so he could at least adjust. Gamzee cringed, and slowly got accustomed to the new feeling. He panted softly.

The Elder Makara kept it at that pace for a while, slowly getting harder and faster. By that time Gamzee was squirming in pleasure, trying deperately not to let out a moan.

Kurloz smirked, watching him.

"Too cute."

He added a second finger inside him, and Gamzee's back arched into the fingers. He moaned a bit loudly. He hissed at himself and bit his lip hard.

_Fuck. Motherfuck._

"Looks like you are enjoying this Gamzee."

"Fuck you..."

Kurloz smirked again, and thrusted the fingers in harder and faster. Gamzee moaned, and squeezed his legs together. Gamzee could barely contain his enjoyment when he felt a slow stretch deep inside him.

"K-Kurloz! Fuck... Don't!"

Kurloz stretched Gamzee at a leisurely pace, smirking as Gamzee almost lost it. The Elder Makara slid out his fingers, and grasped Gamzee's hips. He rolled them up gently and shoved his tongue inside Gamzee.

Gamzee's eyes widened, and he laid in stunned shock for a few moments.

Kurloz thrusted his tongue in and out of him hard and deep, licking along the sides.

Gamzee quickly came back to reality and clenched his fists. He couldn't help but moan and gasp. It just felt so good and he didn't want it to end.

His body moved on it's own and thrust towards Kurloz's mouth. He was sure if his hands were free, he would be grasping Kurloz's hair.

Gamzee moaned and shuddered, feeling himself about to release. "K-Kurbro I th-think I'm gonna...!"

Kurloz smirked and moved rougher, thrusting the tongue in harder and faster. Gamzee moaned louder, climaxing as his body jerked forward. He relaxed afterward, shuddering from the aftershocks.

Kurloz stood and unbuttoned his pants. "How cute. But now it's time to make you truly mine."

Gamzee's eyes widened at the size of Kurloz's length.

"Shit... that won't motherfuckin' fit..."

Kurloz chuckled. "Of course it will..."

Kurloz spread Gamzee's legs wide, and coated his dick in lube. Gamzee shivered a little, maybe in a little anticipation and fear.

Kurloz slid it inside slowly, making sure not to overwhelm Gamzee. The younger Makara hissed in pain.

_Fuck it motherfuckin' hurts... But shit... Maybe this will calm Kurloz the fuck down..._

Gamzee cringed, and tried to ease the pain by relaxing. Kurloz grasped Gamzee's hips, and grunted. "Motherfuck.. Gamzee you're so tight." He smirked a little, and started thrusting into him slow and soft.

Gamzee moaned. He wished he could grasp Kurloz's back and claw it. Make Kurloz really get excited...

The younger Capricorn shook his head as to shake away the thoughts.

Motherfuck what the fuck is wrong with me...

Kurloz panted and started going harder, knowing Gamzee had adjusted enough.

The younger Makara moaned softly, and met Kurloz's thrusts softly. He wanted him to feel good. Even though he didn't understand why.

As the pain faded, Kurloz got harder and harder, and Gamzee's moans got louder.

"K-Kurloz..." Gamzee moaned and panted heavily. He could feel himself about to again. He hoped Kurloz was near also.

Kurloz grasped Gamzee's hips harder and thrust it all inside, making Gamzee moan loudly and back arch.

"I-I'm going t-to..." Gamzee whispered.

Kurloz smirked a little. "Oh? Well then tell me, Gamzee. Who do you belong to now?" He sucked on his neck a little, and thrusted into him harder.

Gamzee moaned loudly with each thrust. "I-I belong to... K-Kurloz..."

The younger Makara cried out in pleasure before climaxing. Kurlox wasn't too far behind him.

They both panted, truly exhausted.

Kurloz eventually flopped to Gamzee's side, and continued to pant. Gamzee laid there, wondering if Kurloz was himself again.

They laid in silence for what seemed like a few hours. Finally Kurloz spoke.

"Did I... hurt you...?"

Gamzee let the the question hang in the air for a while. Not really sure how to answer it.

Though he wasn't exactly hurt... He still had some explaining to do.

"What made you so angry...?"

Kurloz fell silent again.

_Something had happened. But what?_

_What would've ticked Kurloz off so badly that he would've killed Meulin and... well taken my virginity?_

Kurloz took off Gamzee's bonds and looked at him. "Meulin... she..."

_**ha jk Im gonna add more later prob. Won't make any promises when cause we know how that plays out.**_

_**Anyway thanks for pushing me to finish, you know who you are. pft**_

_**After this I may start a Vantascest but really we'll see. Haha ok see you guys til then **_


End file.
